Dua Benang Takdir
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Jalinan ini rumit, ketika semua keindahan yang terangkai dalam satu ikatan merah, dihadapkan pada ikatan lain yang membuat dinding kuat tak tertembus di antara mereka / SasoSaku / very very very very slight SasuSaku / For A Lifetime of Memories II / Ayo turut berpartisipasi :D / RnR? Thanks.


**Fic ini saya persembahkan spesial untuk **_**member **_**grup "SasoSaku, Flamming Cherry Blossom" dan semua **_**fans **_**SasoSaku lainnya. Oh, para penikmat FNI sekalian juga yang berkenan membaca :)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dua Benang Takdir © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Pairing: SasoSaku, **_**slight **_**SasuSaku**

**Warning: **_**Kissing scene**_**, AU, OoC, deskripsi banyak dialog minim, eerrr… dan warning umum yang lain deh.**

**Saya tidak memiliki klaim atas **_**story picture **_**fic ini. Fic ini dipublish hanya untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada maksud untuk mendapatkan imbalan material.**

**Happy reading~**

**For SasoSaku Event: A Lifetime of Memories II**

* * *

**Theme: Quote**

"**Sometimes, it can be so much better to deny the reality than acknowledge the truth"—Unknown.**

* * *

Ruangan itu terasa sepi, terasa demikian sunyi. Suara detak-detak kecil dari jam dinding yang tergantung di sana, seolah bagai suara dari letusan meriam di tengah suasana keheningan ini. Beberapa buku tergeletak pasrah di beberapa sudut ruangan tersebut; terbuka dan terbalik payah di meja atau di lantai yang tak sama bersihnya. Beberapa pakaian bekas pakai terurai berhamburan menutupi sebagian lantai dan ranjang kecil itu, tak luput dengan beberapa debu dari beberapa rokok bekas pakai yang tergeletak bahkan jauh dari sang asbak. Dua botol minuman terdapat di sana, satu botol telah kosong dan tergelinding di bawah kolong ranjang, dan satu lagi tinggal beberapa teguk saja cairan memabukkan yang masih tersimpan di dalamnya.

Berantakan.

Kamar itu berantakan. Jauh dari kata kerapian dan keindahan. Sangat terpisah dari kata kedamaian setiap mata melihat dan hati merasakannya.

Berantakan. Selayaknya kondisi kamar itu, kata yang sama itu pula yang mencerminkan keadaan psikis dari satu manusia yang tergeletak payah di lantai sana, dengan botol minuman yang nyaris kosong tadi, yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya yang lemas.

Berantakan.

Kedua matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan warna merah marun yang ada di iris itu saat terbuka. Bibir yang tipis itu setengah membuka, bersama dengan hidung tingginya, membantunya bernafas teratur dalam lelap. Rambut merah batanya terlihat berantakan, terlihat lebih tak teratur, jauh lebih parah dari yang biasa ia tampakkan dalam kesehariannya.

Tidurnya amat lelap, setidaknya, terlihat amat lelap. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendelanya yang tidak tertutup semenjak kemarin malam, kini menyinari wajah putihnya bagai sorot lampu pementasan drama. Suara kicauan burung yang berada di pepohonan tepat di depan jendela kamarnya, terdengar lemah dan lirih tertelan oleh bunyi alat buatan manusia yang menggelindingkan rodanya di jalanan di bawah sana. Bahkan bunyi dari alarm dari jam kecil yang ada di meja sana, telah menyerah untuk berbunyi dan memilih untuk diam tanpa bersuara.

Tubuh itu masih tergeletak. Mata itu masih terpejam tanpa ada sedikitpun gerakan dari bulu mata lentiknya yang menandakan adanya usaha dari pemiliknya untuk terjaga. Jari-jari itu masih tergeletak lemas, tanpa ada pergeseran sedikitpun dari tempat semula. Jika tidak ada nafas hangat yang berhembus dari hidung dan mulutnya, dan jika saja tubuhnya tidak terlihat samar memperlihatkan gerakan naik-turun tanda paru-paru di dalam sana masih memompa udara, maka semua orang pasti mengira raga itu telah terpisah dari sang nyawa.

Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda ketersediaan untuk mengakhiri lelapnya saat pintu kamarnya terketuk dengan keras dari luar beberapa kali.

Hingga pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah dan menampakkan sosok berambut kuning panjang dari luar, raga itu masih terlelap damai di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Astaga…," itulah kata yang terucapkan secara otomatis dari mulut lelaki itu saat kedua bola _aquamarine_-nya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Buku yang berantakan, pakaian kotor yang tak tersimpan di tempatnya, kertas-kertas atau apalah itu yang berhamburan di sana dan di sini, bahkan rokok dan minuman keras yang bahkan ia tak bisa bermimpi akan ia temui di kamar ini, kini semua itu terpampang bagai pemandangan langka yang mampu membuatnya bisu sejenak untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

Pandangan lelaki itu langsung tertuju pada sosok yang tergeletak payah di lantai di dekat kakinya itu. Tubuh itu berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap, wajahnya menghantam lantai keras dan dingin di bawah sana, seolah ingin menyembunyikan apapun yang bisa terungkap melalui wajah itu dari dunia.

Lelaki itu membungkuk pelan di samping sosok berambut merah itu. Pandangan terkejut dan tak percaya yang sempat diberikan oleh kedua mata biru cerah itu, kini berubah menjadi sorot sendu dan getir. Kedua tangannya dengan gerakan perlahan, menyentuh botok minuman keras yang terpegang oleh sosok di depannya itu, menggenggam leher botol itu dengan kuat, seolah ingin mencekik seseorang atau menghancurkan apapun juga semata-mata agar keadaan ini bisa berakhir dan berubah.

"Dia benar-benar merubahmu sedemikian rupa hingga ke keadaanmu sekarang, ya, Sasori?" ucapnya pelan, seolah pada udara di sekelilingnya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya dengan dalam dan berat, seolah-olah ingin mengosongkan segala penat yang ikut ia rasakan jika ada seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya, tengah terluka. Dan menghela nafas adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendengarkan segala keluh kesah, karena ia sama sekali tak punya daya untuk merubah keadaan. Ia bukan Tuhan, dan ia bukanlah kerabat dari Dewa. Jikapun ia menjadi salah satu dari mereka, maka ia bahkan tak akan mengizinkan takdir untuk membuat skenario kehidupan yang menemukan sahabatnya dengan satu orang tertentu di dunia ini.

Ia akan menghalangi mereka untuk bertemu jika pada akhirnya hal itu hanya akan membuat semuanya terasa pilu. Ia tak akan membiarkan kedua mata mereka saling menatap jika pada akhirnya kedua bola sahabatnya hanya akan berakhir menangis dan meratap. Ia akan membiarkan hati sahabatnya tetap beku pada satu rasa tertentu, jika pada akhirnya hati itu akan teredam dalam perih saat gumpalan kebekuan di dalamnya telah luluh.

Namun apa yang ia bisa lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia perbuat dan memberikan hasil nyata bagi sahabatnya?

Tak ada.

Perlahan, tangannya bergerak menuju bahu yang terkulai lemas itu. Ia berniat ingin membangunkan sahabatnya dari tidurnya yang panjang. Ia ingin membangunkan sahabatnya dari mimpi-mimpi indah yang tengah –dan selalu ia rangkai dalam lelapnya. Ia ingin menghempaskan pikiran sahabatnya pada dunia yang nyata, dunia yang sekarang tengah berputar, dan jauh dari angan-angan kosongnya yang telah terbang bagai layang-layang yang terputus dari benang hatinya.

Dan ia ingin mengucapkan, "Bangunlah! Buka matamu! Hadapi dunia, meski terasa sakit pada awalnya, namun inilah kenyataan! Jauh lebih baik daripada kau terus terlelap dan menghindar!"

Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan sebelum tangannya yang telah terletak di bahu sahabatnya itu mengguncang tubuh yang lemas itu, semua niatnya itu terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara lirih yang terdengar berat dan teredam.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…." Hanya kata itu yang terdengar berkali-kali. Begitu lirih, begitu pelan dan semakin pelan, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia hilang dalam hangat nafas yang terhembus dari bibirnya.

Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya, kedua matanya memandang helai merah bata yang menutupi seluruh dari wajah sahabatnya yang ternggelam di balik permukaan lantai yang dingin.

Sakura.

"Brengsek," ujarnya lirih dan tertahan.

-oOo-

Deidara tahu, pada awalnya ia sangat tidak suka akan kenyataan yang diucapkan oleh Sasori bahwa sahabatnya itu telah bertemu dengan teman dari adik sahabatnya yang lain di pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya yang lain lagi. Dan bahkan Deidara menganggap konyol sekali jika Sasori mengatakan bahwa ia begitu tertarik hanya pada pandangan pertama kepada seseorang dengan helai merah muda—yang dipikiran Deidara begitu aneh dan 'bukan tipe Sasori' sekali—di pesta ulang tahun itu.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, heh?

Nyaris tertawa dalam hati saat Deidara memikirkan hal itu. Cinta… pandangan pertama… konyol. Itu hanyalah angan-angan utopis yang ada di dongeng-dongeng anak-anak putri dengan gambaran pangeran berkuda putih yang akan membawanya pada istananya yang megah dan hidup bahagia. Itu juga merupakan kiasan tak masuk di akal, bagi Deidara, yang terdapat dalam cerita-cerita novel-novel remaja yang menguras air mata dan emosi wanita.

Karena simpel saja, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mencintai seseorang tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya?

Meskipun waktu itu Sasori menolak mentah-mentah tudingan Deidara yang dengan sangat yakin mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya telah 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama', bukan seperti pernyataan sedikit tegas dan ngotot dari Sasori yang mengatakan 'hanya suka dan tertarik', namun hipotesis Deidara nyatanya terbukti hanya dalam waktu tujuh minggu setelah ia pertama kali mengucapkannya.

Tujuh minggu.

Deidara tak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu bisa mengambil tindakan demikian cepat—bagi seorang lelaki yang minim pengalaman seperti Sasori tentu saja—dalam waktu tujuh minggu saja. Oh ayolah, ia mengenal Sasori bahkan dari kecil, bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari Sasori mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah tipe lelaki yang acuh pada urusan perasaan, bahkan mungkin menganggapnya tabu setelah hatinya menilai bahwa perasaan itu hanya akan membawanya pada akhir yang buruk dan menyedihkan. Terima kasih pada kedua orang tua kandungnya yang menelantarkannya semenjak kecil karena keterbatasan ekonomi, dan menitipkannya pada neneknya, tanpa sekalipun hingga Sasori dewasa, kedua orang tuanya sudi untuk datang padanya dan menjemputnya. Terima kasih pada mereka yang membuat Sasori hingga bertahun-tahun, menutup hatinya dari perasaan tertentu yang pernah membuatnya terluka.

Cinta.

Namun kini, Deidara tak menyangka jika hati itu telah terbuka dan menyilahkan dengan senang hati perasaan tabu itu untuk menutupi seluruh benaknya. Begitu penuh hati itu terisi oleh cinta hingga Deidara merasa begitu aneh saat melihat Sasori selalu tersenyum begitu berjumpa dengan dirinya. Begitu tinggi jiwa murni itu terbuai, hingga tiap waktu ia bisa berlama-lama menceritakan apapun yang tentang gadis yang kini menjadi ratu di hati kecilnya. Begitu bahagia perasaan itu hingga Deidara berkali-kali merasa ikut senang juga, karena tak seperti biasanya, Sasori dengan senang hati mencuci perabotan bekas makan selama berminggu-minggu berturut-turut atau menggantikan tugas Deidara untuk mengantarkan pakaian kotor ke _laundry_ saat lelaki itu lupa tugasnya, dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya yang membuat Deidara serasa melihat Sasori sebagai pribadi yang terasa aneh di matanya. Ia pendiam, namun kini bahkan Deidara nyaris tak bisa menemukan saat di mana kedua mulut itu terdiam sempurna saat Sasori terjaga. Ia selalu memberikan sorot dingin dan sedikit terlihat angkuh, namun kini seluruh parasnya dihiasi oleh perasaan bahagia yang membuat kedua mata itu seolah ikut tersenyum saat bibir itu mengumbar tawa.

Begitu berbedanya, hingga Deidara begitu ingin mengetahui dan melihat, seperti apakah 'pahlawan' yang membawa 'kemerdekaan' bagi hati Sasori yang telah bertahun-tahun terjajah oleh kebencian?

Dan saat hari itu untuk pertama kalinya, Sasori datang ke apartemen mereka dan membawa sosok yang asing di mata dan ingatan Deidara. Dan saat melihat tangan kanan Sasori yang tergenggam hangat di genggaman kiri sosok itu, tak membutuhkan seorang yang jenius untuk menebak bahwa dialah 'pahlawan' yang ingin Deidara jumpai dan temui itu.

Deidara memang akui, sekali pandang saja, siapapun juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama yang ada di pikirannya saat itu tentang gadis itu.

Cantik.

Tubuhnya tinggi, hingga nyaris menyamai tinggi dari badan sahabatnya itu. Kulitnya terlihat begitu cerah, yang waktu itu tampak semakin cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah muda yang terlihat sama lembutnya dengan rambutnya yang menunjukkan warna yang—Oh Tuhan, Deidara tak menyangka bahwa Sasori serius waktu itu—sama. Kedua matanya memantulkan kilau _emerald_ yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pohon Sakura yang terlihat berdiri anggun dan cantik di musim semi. Dan senyumnya membuat Deidara tanpa sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyum pula.

Secara keseluruhan, Deidara tak menyangka jika seperti inilah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bertanggungjawab penuh terhadap perubahan dari sahabatnya.

"Sakura," dia mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum itu masih terlukis di bibir tipis itu, membuat Deidara terhenti dari pikirannya yang sibuk menilai dan menilai penampilan Sakura dan mencoba mencari sisi buruk yang mungkin ada di sana, namun ia ketahui bahwa usahanya berujung pada hasil yang sia-sia.

"Deidara," ia menyambut uluran tangan itu sembari turut tersenyum.

Waktu itu, Deidara berharap bahwa indahnya senyuman itu sebanding dengan ketulusan hatinya untuk mencintai dan menjaga hati rapuh dari sahabatnya yang pernah terluka oleh rasa yang sama.

-oOo-

Sasori tak pernah merasa semenyesal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah merasa sedemikian marah pada takdir Tuhan yang tergores dalam lembar kehidupannya. Ia tak pernah merasa sedemikian putus asa pada hidupnya hingga rasanya ia ingin melakukan apapun untuk melupakan semua. Apapun. Walau itu berarti ia harus memisahkan jiwa dari raganya.

Dan ia tak pernah merasa sedemikian kecewanya hingga berpikir Tuhan terlalu kejam untuk berbuat sedemikian konyol terhadap perasaannya.

Ia Yang Maha Tahu, bukan?

Orang-orang selalu berkata demikian. Ia Maha Tahu hingga Ia yang memutuskan Sasori untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hidan saat itu meskipun awalnya Sasori demikian keras menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari kantornya. Ia yang menjadikan Sasori akhirnya datang ke sana, di malam musim semi, pukul tujuh empat puluh enam menit. Ia yang menjadikan Sasori ada di sana, bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya pada masa kuliah dulu, melepas rindu dan bernostalgia akan beberapa kenangan tak terlupakan yang terjalani bersama di waktu bernama masa lalu.

Dan Ia yang menentukan bahwa _'dia' _ada di sana waktu itu.

Sasori masih ingat akan semua tentang waktu itu. Ia masih ingat akan pertama kali kedua matanya menatap kemilau hijau _emerald_ dari mata yang lain. Ia masih ingat akan betapa helai di kepala itu mampu merefleksikan dengan nyaris sempurna akan keindahan Sakura yang selama ini Sasori puja. Dan ia masih ingat saat salah temannya, Itachi, memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Dan ia masih ingat akan senyuman lembut itu saat bibir merah muda itu berucap lembut, "Sakura."

Dan dari sana, semua berlanjut ke arah skenario kehidupan yang lain. Dimulai dari pesta malam itu, maka mereka berlanjut bertemu kembali pada saat-saat yang bisa disebut sebagai kebetulan semata. Dari kebetulan-kebetulan itu, terbangun keberanian untuk memulai pertemuan yang disengaja. Dan dari pertemuan yang disengaja itu, perlahan-lahan terangkai perasaan itu. Dan dari perasaan itulah, terwujud janji kesetiaan dan ketulusan dari mulut dan hati mereka berdua.

Sesungguhnya, ini adalah yang pertama bagi Sasori. Inilah pertama kalinya ia kembali mampu merasakan perasaan itu lagi setelah perasaan itu terkubur dalam waktu bernama masa lalu. Ia kembali merasakan lagi perasaan itu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun hatinya menutup. Kini ia menyerah menutup rapat pintu jiwanya, untuk kemudian menyerah dan menyilahkan gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk menjadi ratu dari singgasana hatinya yang bahkan belum pernah mengenal kata cinta.

Mungkin sudah… Tapi ini adalah bentuk cinta yang lain. Cinta yang jauh berbeda saat dulu ia rasakan terhadap dua orang di dunia ini yang menjadikannya ada di dunia. Perasaan ini lain, jauh lebih menyiksa, tetapi dalam waktu yang sama, siksaan itu membawa kenyamanan yang membuat jiwanya ingin selamanya terantai kuat olehnya.

"Kau berapa tahun lagi kuliah, Sakura?"

Ia masih ingat, malam itu saat dunia tempatnya berada tertutupi oleh putihnya selimut salju. Ia masih ingat kala merasakan hangatnya kopi di kafe di dekat apartemennya malam itu. Dan ia masih ingat akan betapa ia rasanya ingin mendekap erat selamanya tubuh di depannya yang menggigil kedinginan oleh hawa dingin yang sempat beberapa lama ia rasakan di luar sana tadi.

"Hm?" Sakura menghentikan gerakan kedua tangannya yang menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya yang menampakkan semburat merah oleh dinginnya udara yang menyusup hingga bawah lapis kulitnya, "Hm… mungkin satu tahun lagi. Ini aku lagi dalam persiapan skripsi. Kenapa?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum sembari menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Sakura yang terkulai di meja, "Kuharap satu tahun kedepan pekerjaan menjadi seorang akuntan akan kurang diperlukan untuk beberapa waktu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tentu saja agar kau fokus dahulu pada pekerjaanmu sebagai istri dan seorang ibu."

Dan Sasori tertawa saat kepala itu menunduk sehingga helai merah muda itu menyembunyikan warna darah yang tampak nyata di bawah kulit kedua pipinya. Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu. Itu adalah kejadian yang hanya sekali saja terjadi dan kini terkubur tanpa mampu terulang lagi. Seperti baru kemarin saja ia lihat merahnya pipi itu. Seperti baru saja sedetik yang lalu ia mengucapkan godaan yang mampu membuat kekasihnya itu tersipu malu.

Seperti baru saja...

Dan kini, semua itu tak lebih dari sekedar ulasan masa lalu. Semua itu tak lebih dari memori yang akan tersimpan di otaknya. Hanya mampu terbayang, tanpa mampu terlihat. Hanya mampu terasa, tanpa mampu tersentuh.

Mungkin benar kata orang, sakitnya saat nyawa tercabut dari sang raga, tak akan sepedih dan seperih ini ketika tercabutnya kebahagiaan dari hati yang tengah dilanda cinta.

Cintanya.

Cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertamanya yang ironis.

Cinta pertamanya yang ironis karena jatuh pada orang yang salah.

-oOo-

Sasori masih ingat waktu itu. Musim semi. Langit tampak pekat tanpa taburan bintang dan bulan. Kanvas itu terlihat mengancam akan datangnya guyuran air langit lewat pekatnya warna gelap di atas sana dan bersembunyinya bulan dan bintang. Ultimatumnya pun diperkuat dengan terdengarnya suara gemuruh yang sesekali memecah keheningan malam musim semi, seolah memerintahkan setiap makhluk hidup untuk datangnya sebuah badai yang besar.

Tapi tidak untuk kedua remaja itu.

Seorang pemuda dengan helai merah marun dan seorang gadis dengan helai yang lebih cerah dan _girly_ daripadanya. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan di trotoar, seolah menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang sejuk, tanpa memberikan sedikitpun pikiran terhadap pekatnya malam dan ancaman hujan yang akan turun. Sekalipun tak ada bintang yang berkelip, namun bagi pemuda itu, dunia sudah cukup terang dengan tatapan hijau _emerald_ yang bahkan lebih gemerlap dan berkilau dari cahaya seribu bintang di langit yang gelap sekalipun. Sekalipun bulan tampak malas untuk melawan ancaman badai malam itu, pemuda itu tak keberatan selama senyuman manis itu selamanya terukir di bibir tipis gadis itu. Senyuman yang tak hanya seindah bulan sabit di tengah musim panas, namun juga sehangat mentari di musim semi.

Selama tatapan itu masih ada untuknya, badaipun tak akan mampu merobohkan raganya. Selama senyum itu masih terlukis di sana, pemuda itu tak keberatan sekalipun matahari lelah untuk bersinar dan bulan menyerah untuk menerangi malam.

Hiperbolis memang. Tetapi inilah keajaiban perasaan yang indah ini.

Gadis itu dengan manja merangkul lengan pemuda di sampingnya, mencengkeram lembut lengan yang terbalut oleh mantel berwarna coklat pastel itu. Sedangkan sesekali pemuda itu mengacak-acak kecil helai merah muda itu dengan lembut saat ia merasa terhibur oleh apapun yang tengah diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

Seperti itulah pemandangan yang tercipta sempurna. Sempurna, tanpa ada sedikitpun cacat yang melapisinya. Semua terasa manis, semua terlihat begitu penuh dengan suasana romantis. Tawa yang renyah terdengar di sana, ucapan-ucapan terus bergulir sebagai obrolan antara mereka berdua. Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan menatap dengan pandangan iri sekaligus kagum. Iri dan kagum untuk alasan yang sama, karena mereka terlihat begitu bahagia seolah dunia ini adalah kerajaan cinta yang tercipta oleh Tuhan hanya untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa ada rasa sedih, tanpa ada rasa khawatir. Seolah selamanya mereka akan senantiasa bersama. Seolah bahkan jika mautpun datang, mereka akan menghadapinya dengan tegar dan tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Eh, aku punya tebakan untukmu," ujar pemuda itu yang kali ini merangkulkan sebalah lengannya ke pundak gadis itu, dan menarik gadis itu untuk semakin merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Hm?" jawab si gadis pelan sembari melangkah dengan lebih pelan di samping pemuda itu. Seolah dengan begitu, ia bisa memiliki kuasa akan waktu dan membuatnya bergulir lebih lambat. Semata-mata hanya untuk kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Kehangatan yang hanya didapatnya dari satu orang yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan.

"Coba tebak, apa yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan dan terasa paling manis di dunia?" tanya si pemuda pelan sembari menatap ke langit, seolah di langit itu tertulis rencana dan maksud sesungguhnya dari tebakan ringan tadi, yang membuat bibir pemuda itu tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis.

"Mmmm...," gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras, ia semakin memperlambat laju jalannya. Keningnya yang ditekuk seraya telunjuknya yang menyentuh dagunya, pertanda bahwa ia tengah berpikir, membuat pemuda di sampingnya terkekeh dalam hati, "Gula?"

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban polos dari yang terkasih, "Salah. Ini lebih manis daripada gula, tauk."

Jawaban pemuda itu membuat si gadis mendongak dan menatap heran padanya. Raut kebingunan jelas terpampang di wajah ayu nan putih itu, membuat si pemuda tak sabar untuk segera memberi jawaban yang sesungguhnya dan mengakhiri semua ini.

"Mana mungkin ada yang lebih manis dari gula?" tanyanya, seolah menuntut sebuah kebenaran yang tersimpan.

"Ada," ujar si pemuda dengan nada dan ekspresi serius, lalu secara mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis membuat sang gadis itu terdiam juga.

Dengan lembut, pemuda itu menghadapkan gadis itu ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan lembut sebelum membuat kelopak hijau _emerald_ itu terbebelalak dengan sentuhan lembut dari bibir mereka yang kini menyatu.

Seakan waktu semakin bergulir lambat, bahkan nyaris mencapai tahap mati dan berhenti. Seolah momen indah ini akan selamanya berlangsung tanpa ada yang mampu mengakhiri. Seolah nuansa manis yang sejak semua tercipta, semakin romantis dengan ungkapan kasih sayang yang kini tengah mereka lakukan. Seakan kehangatan yang sejak semua ada, kini semakin menggelora dengan semakin kencangnya detak jantung ini terasa.

Dan hanya tetesan hujan yang mulai rintik-rintik mengguyur, yang membuat kepala mereka saling menarik diri dan mengakhiri kenikmatan yang sejenak tercipta.

"Itu tadi jauh lebih manis daripada gula," ujar si pemuda sembari menyeringai. Kedua mata coklatnya menatap lekat-lekat hijau _emerald_ di depannya. Hatinya selalu mengucapkan syukur kepada kebaikan Tuhan yang memberinya kuasa untuk membuat gadis di depannya menampilkan warna yang begitu merona di wajahnya.

Ia bersyukur, setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati, hanya ia yang mampu membuat gadis itu tersipu sedemikian rupa.

Dan mereka kembali beranjak. Kali ini bukan lagi jalan santai seperti semula, melainkan langkah-langkah lari lah yang dilakukan kedua kaki mereka. Sang langit nampaknya benar-benar membuktikan ancamannya. Gelegar guntur semakin keras terdengar, seolah mengejek siapapun yang semula meremehkan peringatannya. Hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi, seolah menyuruh siapapun untuk segera berteduh dan menghindar dari dekapan dinginnya.

Namun, nyatanya ancaman alam itu tetap saja tak berlaku bagi kedua pemuda-pemudi itu. Memang, mereka tidak lagi berjalan, tetapi lebih berlari-lari kecil.

Namun, kedua tangan itu masihlah saling menggenggam.

Tawa yang mengalun hangat di sela gemuruh guntur dan hempasan hujan di tanah, terdengar dari kedua mulut mereka.

Dan yang pasti, masih terasa manis.

Masih terlihat romantis.

-oOo-

Sasori merapikan kerah kemejanya yang berwarna biru laut dengan tatapannya yang masih terarah pada kaca spion mobilnya yang menampakkan pantulan dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak kecil rambut merahnya, membuat helai yang secara natural memang terlihat berantakkan itu, kini semakin membingkai wajahnya dengan tatanan semakin liar. Namun justru itulah yang menjadi daya tarik dari pemuda itu.

Sesekali pula ia mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas, seraya mendekatkan hidungnya ke lengan yang terangkat tersebut. Tak seperti biasanya bahwa dia selalu acuh untuk urusan penampilan, kali ini mau tak mau ia harus menaruh perhatian untuk membuat dirinya tampil serapi mungkin, semenarik mungkin, dan sebaik mungkin.

Tidakkah kesan pada pertemuan pertama itu sangatlah penting dalam penilaian orang lain terhadap kita?

Semoga saja orang tua Sakura tidak menemukan celah negatif dari penampilannya.

"Hahaha."

Tawa kecil itu terdengar olehnya dan membuat kegiatannya merapikan bagian depan kemejanya dengan menggosok-gosokkan permukaan tangannya, terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis yang kini tengah menutupi mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Yah, bodoh sekali. Begitu terpaku ia dalam memfokuskan diri dalam menata penampilannya, hingga ia sejenak melupakan keberadaan dari orang lain di dalam mobil berwarna biru miliknya itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya cemas. Lebih baik ia tahu apa yang aneh dari dirinya sekarang, daripada ia harus mengetahuinya dari mulut kedua orang tua gadisnya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, sampai akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun jalinan ini terangkai bersama, ia pada akhirnya bersedia mengajak Sasori untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya dan menemui kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja Sasori sangat bersyukur, sangat bersyukur seolah beban paling berat di dunia telah terangkat dari kedua pundaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Sempat ia ragu akan keseriusan dan ketulusan cinta dari kekasihnya saat berulang kali gadis itu menolak permintaan Sasori untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga gadis berambut cerah itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, namun masih menahan tawanya dan membuat wajah putih itu merona karenanya, "Tidak. Hanya saja, kau berlebihan. Kau sudah cukup tampan kok, tanpa perlu ribet memperhatikan penampilanmu."

Bagai mendengar kalimat pujian paling indah yang pernah terangkai di dunia, kini giliran wajah berbingkai helai merah itu yang merona. Siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika mendapat kalimat pujian seperti itu dari orang yang paling tercinta? Sasori tak terkecuali.

"Aku hanya gugup," jawab Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan membenarkan kerah kemeja Sasori yang bagian belakangnya agak terlipat sedikit. Sebagai sentuhan –dan mungkin godaan terakhir, Sakura mengacak-acak kecil helai merah itu sembari berkata lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

Memang, tanpa Sakura mengatakannya pun, Sasori tahu akan hal itu. Sasori tahu akan betapa ia mencintai Sakura dan betapa Sakura mencintainya dengan besar cinta yang tak kalah besarnya. Namun, saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Sakura, tak ayal membuat jiwa itu kembali seolah terbang melalangbuana ke alam perasaan indah yang diciptakannya sendiri di hatinya.

Dan tak ayal membuat kedua wajah mereka kembali merona, bagai remaja belasan tahun yang baru menyatakan cinta pertamanya.

Mereka akhirnya melangkah menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang terpampang di depan sana. Halaman yang cukup luas mereka lalui, dengan semak-semak berbunga di taman keluarga Haruno yang mengiringi langkah mereka di sepanjang kanan dan kiri jalan. Bulan yang begitu bersinar, menampilkan bentuk sabitnya bagai sebuah senyuman untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Bintangpun tampak tampil indah dengan kerlap-kerlipnya, seolah menjadi makhluk-makhluk kecil yang mengerling mata untuk menggoda sekaligus menyemangati mereka.

Singkatnya, semua terasa dan terlihat begitu indah, begitu sempurna.

Begitu indah dan sempurnanya hingga Sasori tidak percaya jika saat seperti itu bisa hancur dan berakhir dengan tetesan air mata.

Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Sakura mendorong pintu besar tersebut dan membuat pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa sofa yang terlihat empuk dan nyaman dengan bantal-bantal kecil yang bersandar di punggung sofa berwarna seputih salju itu. Sasori hanya langsung menebak bahwa itu adalah sebuah ruang tamu.

Sasori melangkah masuk ke dalam saat merasakan genggaman Sakura di pergelangan tangannya mengerat dan menariknya untuk ikut melangkah lagi bersamanya. Dari dalam sini, Sasori bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas ruangan yang tadi diperhatikannya. Selain sofa, di hadapan barisan sofa panjang yang membentuk huruf U itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan warna yang kontras dengan warna terang sofa; hitam pekat. Di ujung sudut tembok sana, terdapat dua guci besar yang menyimpan dengan rapi rangkaian mawar merah hias yang tampak sulit dibedakan dengan ciptaan asli dari Tuhan. Di sebelah guci terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa gelas, piring, dan hiasan kaca lainnya. Beberapa bingkai foto tertata rapi di permukaan meja hias itu. Sekilas melihat, Sasori tahu bahwa gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang tengah memeluk seekor kucing Persia itu adalah gadis dewasa yang kini tengah menggenggam hangat tangannya.

"Ayah dan Ibuku ada di dalam. Ayo," ujar Sakura dan dengan sukses menghentikan keasyikan Sasori dalam mengamati kediaman yang selama ini menjadi tempat berlindung cintanya di kala hujan dan panas.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Sasori menghela nafas berat. Kedua kakinya terasa bergetar tiap menapaki lantai marmer di bawah sana, seolah-olah jarak yang memendek antara dirinya dan di manapun orang tua Sakura berada, telah mampu melemahkan seluruh syarafnya. Keringat dingin setetes dua tetes mengaliri pelipisnya, menandakan bahwa ada suatu perasaan gugup yang amat besar yang tengah mencengkeram jiwanya.

Kemana Sasori yang berani? Kemana Sasori yang tegas? Kemana Sasori yang dalam melakukan apapun, selalu melangkah tegap dan membusungkan dadanya dengan mantap?

Mungkin benar kata orang, bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihmu jauh lebih menegangkan daripada menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau sukai.

Sasori tak tahu berapa lama ia telah berjalan. Ia tak tahu pula, ruangan-ruangan apa yang telah ia masuki dan lorong-lorong mana yang telah ia lalui. Ia tak sempat memerhatikan interior dari rumah Sakura seperti tadi. Karena semakin lama tubuh ini berjalan, maka serasa ada sesuatu yang seolah memintanya untuk berhenti.

Ada sesuatu yang berupaya menahan langkahnya dan membuat kedua kakinya bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang berbisik lirih akan tanda bahaya yang membuat jantung itu berdegup kencang. Ada sesuatu yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan saja semua ini dan pulang ke apartemennya.

Mengapa?

Bukankah ini yang selama ini ia mau? Bukankah ini yang begitu ia impikan bahkan sejak dari dulu? Lalu, saat Sakura mengabulkannya, mengapa ia tampak begitu ragu? Saat harapannya terwujud, mengapa ia merasa ia mengambil langkah seribu?

"Ayah, Ibu."

Suara Sakura mengeluarkan Sasori dalam alam pikirnya sendiri. Ia sedikit terkejut saat dua kata itu terucap oleh Sakura, seolah jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari mulutnya saat itu juga. Ia kini berada di sebuah ruangan lain yang cukup besar. Dengan beberapa sofa dan sebuah televisi layar datar yang tampak luas di depan sofa di sana. Namun, bukan perabotan dan hiasan dalam ruangan ini yang membuat Sasori tampak semakin kaku. Bukan, namun kedua orang yang tengah duduk di sofa di depan sana.

Orang tua Sakura kah?

"Sasori, ini mereka," seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar di benak Sasori, Sakura berbisik pelan sembari meremas tangan Sasori yang ada di genggamannya. Lalu Sasori kembali merasakan tarikan tangan gadis itu terhadapnya, secara tersirat menginginkannya untuk kembali melangkah bersamanya.

Hanya beberapa langkah saja, karena sejurus kemudian mereka berhenti tak jauh dari kedua orang yang kini telah berdari dari posisi duduk mereka semula.

"Ibu, Ayah. Ini dia," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut dan melirik ke arah Sasori, seolah dengan lirikan matanya, ia memberi semangat dan ketenangan baginya. Mungkin dia tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan kekasihnya. Mungkin ia mengerti betapa berat langkah kekasihnya tadi. Betapa enggan ia melangkah yang dapat Sakura ketahui dari pegangannya di tangan pemuda itu, "Dia pacarku, yang sering kuceritakan pada kalian," lanjut Sakura dengan suara lebih memelan sembari menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu di balik untaian merah mudanya.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya, Sasori melewatkan wajah merona itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak memperdulikan gadisnya yang tersipu malu. Tidak. Yang ia pandang hanyalah dua orang yang ada di depannya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah mereka.

Mata mereka. Hidung mereka. Senyum mereka yang terkembang untuknya. Dan suara sang lelaki saat berucap, "Salam kenal. Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Kami tak menyangka, jika kekasih Sakura tampan sekali," ujar wanita itu sembari tersenyum hangat. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat gelas kecil dengan sedikit cairan berwarna coklat –mungkin teh- yang masih tersisa di sana.

Ada yang aneh di dalam sini. Ada yang tak biasa di hati Sasori. Sungguh. Sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa kedua orang di hadapannya adalah alasan mengapa perasaan ragu dan enggan selalu menggelayuti hati dan tiap langkah yang ia buat tadi. Sesuatu mengatakan bahwa ia harus bersiap-siap menerima fakta dan kejutan dari Tuhan untuknya.

Tapi... apa?

Mata itu... Hidung itu... Mengapa...

Mengapa hati Sasori mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah bukan sosok asing di hatinya?

"Sst! Sasori?" bisikan Sakura sekaligus senggolan kecilnya di pinggang Sasori, kembali menyadarkannya. Ia berusaha melupakan sejenak pikiran-pikiran anehnya tadi dan menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berusaha mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, aku gugup," ujar Sasori kikuk sembari tertawa kecil. Ia tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, "Namaku Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori."

Tepat setelah itu, Sasori mendengar suara dari sesuatu yang pecah bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang mendapati serpihan-serpihan gelas di depan wajahnya yang masih membungkuk.

Dan barulah ia sadari apa alasan yang membuat wanita itu menjatuhkan gelasnya sebelum ia pingsan, setelah Sasori membantu Sakura dan Ayahnya membaringkan Ibunya di kamar.

Tepatnya, setelah laki-laki paruh baya itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah tumpukan baju di lemari isterinya, dan memperlihatkan benda itu kepada Sasori.

Bingkai foto.

Terdiri dari tiga orang. Seorang lelaki berusaha dua puluhan berambut merah yang tersenyum sembari merangkul seorang perempuan berusia tak jauh beda yang menggendong sebuah bayi di pelukannya.

Bayi laki-laki berambut merah.

Bayi yang sama persis dengan yang ia lihat dalam foto yang kerap ditunjukkan oleh neneknya.

"Maaf, Sasori," ujar lelaki itu lirih dan penuh rasa bersalah, setelah memberikan penjelasan kepada pemuda yang masih terpekur diam memandangi bingkai foto itu.

"Maaf, Ayah dan Ibu telah meninggalkanmu, Nak."

-oOo-

Sasori masih ingat semua itu. Semuanya. Bahkan tak luput dari ingatannya akan satu hal kecil dari memori malam itu. Termasuk wajah penyesalan Ayahnya yang selama ini menghilang dari kehidupannya, mungkin juga telah lenyap dari hatinya. Wajah Ibunya yang terpejam pingsan, namun masih menunjukkan aura penyesalan dan kerinduan di wajah Beliau. Bagaimana malam itu ia terduduk kaku, seolah seluruh syarafnya beku oleh satu kenyataan di musim panas itu. Bagaimana bahkan ia tak mampu merespon pelukan rindu sang Ayah. Bagaimana seluruh perasaan yang selama ini terpendam, tak bisa terungkapkan karena lidah ini pun cukup kelu untuk berucap.

Ia cukup kelu berucap bukan karena rasa benci pada kedua orangtuanya yang dulu ia nilai amatlah kejam untuk meninggalkannya. Bukannya ia beku karena fakta bahwa kini orangtuanya ada di depannya kembali dan meminta maaf seolah-olah kesalahan mereka tidak memberi trauma psikis apapun pada anak tunggal mereka.

Anak tunggal, sebelum dari rahim Ibunya dan oleh benih Ayahnya pula, lahir lah makhluk Tuhan yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia anggap memiliki status hanya sebagai kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya, sekaligus adik kandungnya.

Sasori menghela nafas berat. Betapa himpitan di dada ini amat kuat hingga rasanya ingin ia melakukan apapun agar dada itu meledak. Biar, biar hancur. Biarlah lebur. Apapun, asal ia bisa keluar dari perasaan menyiksa ini. Agar ia bisa menghentikan himpitan yang rasanya ingin membuat dirinya menangis di saat air matanya telah terkikis habis.

Kenapa harus seperti ini jalan hidup dari Tuhan untuk ia tempuh? Kenapa harus ini kisah dari percintaan yang ia anggap akan berujung indah? Kenapa harus seperti ini semua harus berakhir.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus Sakura yang menjadi adiknya? Kenapa harus Sakura yang menjadi satu-satunya makhluk di Bumi ini yang memiliki status sebagai saudara kandungnya? Kenapa?

Terkadang Sasori berpikir, bukankah lebih baik jika dulu ia tidak usah saja ke rumah Sakura. Bukankah lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Sakura yang kini adalah kedua orang tuanya pula? Bukankah lebih baik jika ia terus hidup dalam sisi gelap fakta kehidupan yang tak akan pernah diketahuinya? Bukankah lebih baik?

Karena bagaimanapun, tidak bisa.

Tidak bisa semua terus berlanjut saat ikatan itu pada akhirnya harus terputus. Tak bisa Sasori dan Sakura terus berjalan dan melaju saat di hadapan mereka terdapat tembok maha kuat bernama takdir dan kodrat yang tak bisa mereka patahkan hanya dengan cinta mereka berdua. Tak bisa mereka terus memaksa dan memohon kepada Tuhan, karena pada kenyataannya, ini adalah takdir dariNya yang bersifat mutlak.

Mereka adalah bersaudara.

Dan Tuhan akan mengutuk mereka yang melangkahi batas itu untuk melaju ke hubungan yang tak sepantasnya mereka lalui.

Sesungguhnya, Sasori pun tak peduli akan semua itu. Cintanya begitu kuat hingga ia meremehkan ancaman Sang Pencipta. Kasihnya terlalu suci hingga ia rasanya rela menembus semua batas norma dan agama yang selama ini dianutnya. Perasaan ini begitu kuat terjalin hingga rasanya ia tak peduli akan dosa, akan neraka, akan apapun yang akan menjadi hukuman baginya nanti.

Ia tak peduli. Asal kedua lengan ini masih bisa memeluknya, asal kedua mata ini masih bisa melumurinya dengan pandangan cinta, dan asal mulut ini masih bisa mengungkapkan segala rasa yang indah, maka ia tak peduli.

Tetapi tidak.

Karena orangtua merekalah yang menjadi perpanjangan tangan dari Tuhan untuk tetap mengkukuhkan aturan dan perintahNya. Karena orangtua mereka bersikeras tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk mencapai impian mereka. Karena mereka akan senantiasa tak merelakan mereka untuk selamanya tersesat di jalan yang salah. Karena mereka menyayangi kedua anak mereka.

Tak peduli pada permohonan Sakura. Tak peduli dengan tatapan sayu Sasori. Tak peduli dengan cinta mereka.

Mereka adalah saudara, dan tidak sepantasnya untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari itu.

Sasori menghela nafas berat sekali lagi sebelum ia membuka pintu berwarna putih di depannya. Ia singkirkan segala kenangan buruk yang ia tahu, sampai akhir hidupnya akan senantiasa menghantuinya. Yang sampai nanti akan membuatnya senantiasa berdoa bahwa kini ia masih tertidur dan tengah bermimpi buruk, berharap ada seseorang yang akan membangunkannya dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak.

Inilah kenyataan dimana ia tak akan bisa menghindar sejauh apapun ia coba ingkar.

Sasori membuka pintu itu, dan setelah ia sampai di dalam, ia menutup kembali pintu itu tanpa melepas pandang dari objek yang pandangnya di depan sana.

Objek yang tampak indah di mata, namun begitu memerihkan kala dari mata, pandangan itu turun dan terasa ke hatinya.

Sakura.

Dalam balutan gaun putih khas pengantin yang indah dan tampak serasi dengan tubuhnya. Sakura, dengan rambut merah mudanya yang ditata sedemikian rupa dengan hiasan bunga di sana. Sakura, dengan sarung tangan transparan putih yang membalut kedua lengan dan kesepuluh jarinya. Sakura, dengan polesan make-up tipis yang membuat rasanya ia bagai dewi dari surga yang menjelma menjadi manusia.

Dewi surga yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya.

Ia tampak begitu cantik. Ia tampak begitu memesona.

Namun, semua ini tidak ia lakukan untuk Sasori. Karena semua ini ia lakukan untuk orang lain.

Orang lain yang beberapa saat lagi akan memberikan namanya di belakang nama adiknya.

Adik.

Masih terasa sulit dan sakit Sasori saat menyebut wanita di depannya ini dengan status tersebut. Begitu asing, seolah seluruh hati dan jiwanya meneriakkan bahwa semua itu bohong, semua ini bohong, dan Sakura tetaplah kekasihnya. Sakura tetaplah orang yang akan menemani hidupnya.

Asing.

Betapa ia membenci akan takdir ini.

"Kau tak seharusnya datang," ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh dan masih menatap cermin besar di depannya. Punggungnyalah yang tampak di mata Sasori, menutupi bagaimana wajah cantik itu kini tampak berduka di hari yang seharusnya terasa bahagia. Bagaimana mata itu mencoba kuat menahan air mata yang rasanya telah sampai di ujung kelopak matanya, sekalipun seharusnya dia sekarang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

Dan bagaimana hatinya terasa sakit, sekalipun ia tahu, bahwa seharusnya hati itu kini merasakan kebahagiaan yang terindah di sepanjang hidupnya. Bagaimana ia telah mencoba bertahan dan kuat, namun kini semua pertahanan itu hancur bagai puing sedetik setelah melihat pantulan bayangan 'Kakak'nya di cermin di depannya.

"Aku ingin melihat betapa cantiknya adikku sekarang."

Pembohong! Teriak hati Sasori. Pembohong! Ia adalah pembohong paling munafik di dunia! Ia adalah makhluk payah dan lemah yang mencoba bertahan dan tegar sekalipun ia tahu, ia tak akan sanggup lagi bertahan tanpa kehadiran satu orang yang sebentar lagi harus dilepaskannya!

Ia pembohong.

"AKU BUKAN ADIKMU!" teriak Sakura yang membuat Sasori sedikit terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena teriakan itu, bukan pula terkejut karena kalimat gadis itu yang mengandung penyangkalan akan hubungan mereka yang sejatinya.

Namun Sasori cukup terpukau saat Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Betapa wajah itu memerah karena air mata yang menuruni pipinya dan membuat tananan make-upnya hancur. Namun hancurnya make-up itu tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan dengan luluh lantaknya hati dan perasaannya. Tidaklah sebanding dengan kesakitan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Tidaklah sebanding pula dengan bibirnya yang gemetar menahan rasa takut dan amarah.

Takut akan kehilangan. Dan marah karena kepasrahan yang ditunjukkan lelaki di depannya.

Kenapa ia tak berontak? Kenapa laki-laki itu tak mengelak? Kenapa laki-laki itu tak berusaha untuk merebutnya kembali? Kenapa ia hanya pasrah dan membuat Sakura terlepas dari genggamannya?

Padahal ia tahu, Sakura mencintainya. Padahal ia tahu, Sakura akan rela senantiasa bersamanya, sekalipun itu berarti ia harus mengikat kontrak dengan iblis neraka dan melanggar janji terhadap kesucian ajaran agamanya. Padahal ia tahu, Sakura rela untuk pergi bersamanya, kemanapun, sejauh mungkin, di mana tak ada seorangpun yang mengenali mereka, tak ada seorangpun yang akan memisahkan mereka, termasuk orang tua mereka.

Kenapa Sasori tak tahu semua itu?

"Kau adikku," ujar Sasori tenang. Mendengar ucapannya sendiri, Sasori merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri pula. Ia muak, betapa lihainya ia berucap kata-kata seperti itu dengan seolah-olah tanpa beban. Betapa muak ia akan kepandaiannya memasang topeng ekspresi di wajahnya, menutupi rapat segala perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya.

Segala perasaan yang membuatnya serasa ingin maju dan mendekap tubuh di depannya itu. Segala perasaan yang meneriakkan untuknya untuk mencium bibir ranum itu untuk mengekspresikan segala kata yang rasanya tak kuasa ia ucapkan. Perasaan yang ingin membuatnya menggandeng erat tangan gadis itu dan membawanya keluar dan kabur dari hari pernikahannya.

Kabur, kemanapun dengan Kakaknya, sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Bukan cinta sebagai saudara, tetapi cinta sebagai seorang wanita terhadap pria.

"Tidak, Sasori!" bantah Sakura separuh jengah, "Aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu. Aku tidak mau. Aku mencintaimu dan ak-"

"Kau akan menikah Sakura."

"Dan kau merelakanku untuk menikah?"

"Aku Kakakmu."

"Jangan menghindar! Kau tahu apa yang menjadi jawabannya. Tanyakan hatimu!"

"Hatiku tak bisa kuandalkan. Sekarang logikalah yang bekerja."

"Jadi menurut logikamu, aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu?!"

"Kumohon, Sakura-"

"Kenapa hanya kau yang memohon? Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan permohonanku? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan permohonan dan keinginanmu, Sasori?" ujar Sakura sembari menahan isakan dari rasa sakit yang semakin menghimpit hatinya, "Kenapa? Jika masalahmu adalah tentang status persaudaraan kita, kenapa kau tak membawaku lari? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke suatu negeri di mana mereka mengizinkan pernikahan sedarah? Kenapa? Kau takut kita memiliki anak cacat? Kau takut kehidupan kita tidak bahagia? Katakan Sasori! Apa yang kaupikirkan dan hentikan segala rasa sakit atas diammu itu di hatiku!"

Sasori menghela nafas berat, "Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu ke dalam dosa yang kuperbuat, Sakura."

Hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan. Karena semuanya memang sebatas itu. Ia hanya tak mau adiknya menanggung kesalahan yang seharusnya hanya ia tanggung sepenuhnya. Bukankah sekarang ia tahu bahwa ia adalah Kakaknya? Tugas seorang Kakak adalah melindungi sang adik, kan? Dan jika Sasori nanti memang harus menanggung karma, ia tak ingin jika karma itu menular pada Sakura, apalagi kepada anak mereka yang akan lahir nanti jika mereka benar-benar nekat untuk menikah.

Sakura perlahan maju menghampiri Sasori, lalu berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih, tampak mengepal, seolah berusaha meredam segala amarahnya, "Yah, begitu? Setidaknya aku tahu sekarang bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Benar, kan, Sasori?"

Sasori terdiam. Ia bahkan masih terdiam saat Sakura maju dan mulai menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia masih terdiam saat kedua pasang mata mereka saling menatap dan menyalurkan pandangan sakit dan kecewa yang terpancar dari lubuk hati mereka.

Ia masih terdiam saat bahkan saat Sakura berucap lirih sembari memaksakan senyum tipis di bibirnya, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang terjatuh menuruni pipinya, "Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku akan menuruti apa maumu. Aku akan memanggilmu Nii-san. Aku akan menikahi Uchiha. Aku akan memberikanmu keponakan. Dan aku akan bertindakan selayaknya adik yang patuh. Semua ini karena aku mencintaimu, Sasori. Dan hanya hal itulah yang aku tidak punya kuasa untuk merubahnya."

Dan ia masih terdiam bahkan saat kedua bibir mereka kembali bersatu setelah sekian lama tak menjamah.

Ciuman itu terasa lembut pada awalnya, namun mulai menemukan ritmenya di beberapa detik kemudian. Dari kelembutan, ciuman itu penuh dengan hasrat dan luapan akan kekecewaan yang membuat kedua mulut dan lidah itu saling melumat, seolah-olah mereka akan harus menjalani hidup dalam keputusasaan. Rasa perpisahan yang mengintai, membuat jemari berbalut sarung tangan itu mencengkeram dan meremas lembut helai merah itu, dan membuat kedua tangan kuat itu melingkari pinggang dari gadis di depannya.

Apa yang ia perbuat, kontras dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Karena inilah hatinya. Inilah kenyataannya. Inilah kejujuran yang selama ini terpaksa Sasori tutupi dengan kemunafikan dalam ketegaran yang ia tampakkan. Karena inilah yang ia mau. Inilah cara hatinya berbicara saat mulutnya telah membisu. Inilah yang ia ingin saat logika otaknya beku dalam hasrat yang menggebu.

Inilah yang ia mau.

Lidah itu masih saling melumat, seolah berusaha mencari perlindungan dari segala rasa buruk yang menghimpit hati. Mulut itu masih saling mengulum, seolah dengan begitu semua kebenaran akan terungkap tanpa terwakili oleh kata yang merangkai. Tubuh itu masih berdekapan erat, sekalipun seharusnya mereka tak patut untuk demikian.

Biarlah. Biarlah Sakura mencium laki-laki yang benar-benar ia cintai sebelum nanti ia akan mencium laki-laki lain di depan altar dan di depan semua orang.

Biarlah.

Biarlah perasaan ini abadi hanya dalam hati. Biarlah semua ini akan terasa hanya dalam jiwa.

Pernikahan bagi Sakura hanya di atas kertas. Namun cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah apa yang terasa di hati dan senantiasa membuat dadanya berdebar keras.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura lirih saat kedua kepala mereka dengan enggan saling menjauh. Bersamaan dengan luruhnya kedua tangannya dari kepala dengan helai merah itu. Dan bersamaan dengan terkulainya kedua lengan itu dari pinggang rampingnya, "Terima kasih... Sasori-nii-chan."

Ya, mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

Tak apa.

Cinta pertama tak harus berakhir indah, bukan? Cinta pertama tak berarti harus senantiasa bersama selamanya, bukan?

Sasori tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi adiknya, "Uchiha mungkin sudah menunggumu."

Dan bagi Sakura, debaran di hatinya hanya akan terasa karena satu orang saja. Bagi Sakura, cinta di hatinya hanya tersimpan untuk satu orang saja. Dan tak akan mampu terganti.

Tak akan terganti bahkan sekalipun ia harus berganti nama menjadi Sakura Uchiha.

"Aku harus mendadani ulang wajahku, dulu," jawab Sakura sembari tertawa lirih dan berbalik menuju meja riasnya, "Kau bisa mendadaniku, Nii-chan? Haha, dulu kau 'kan sering banget main sama temanmu yang bernama Kankuro yang suka dandan itu. Hahaha."

Biarlah mereka hidup dalam kepalsuan. Biarlah semua berjalan dengan diwarnai kebohongan. Biarlah dunia menyebut diri mereka munafik dan payah.

Karena sesungguhnya,mereka yakin, mereka adalah manusia tegar.

Manusia tegar yang berusaha mempertahankan apa yang mereka inginkan sekalipun dunia mengatakan jangan.

Dan mempertahankan semua itu dengan kebohongan dan sandiwara.

"Hahaha, tidak, ah. Nanti kau bukan tampak seperti pengantin. Suamimu malah kabur karena dikira dia akan menikahi seorang penari kabuki."

Biarlah tawa yang terlantun terdengar tulus, sekalipun semua itu palsu.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah, tak usah menikah denganku saja," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

Biarlah selamanya mulut ini tertawa sekalipun kedua hati mereka teriris.

"Tak bisa. Kau mau menghancurkan nama baik keluarga kita, heh?" Sasori menjewer telinga Sakura, "Ayah kan sudah susah-susah menjodohkanmu dengan lelaki kaya dan tampan seperti itu."

Karena Sasori dan Sakura adalah manusia dengan status bersaudara yang menjadi sebuah takdir mereka.

"Heh? Tampan? Kau jangan-jangan naksir Sasuke-kun, ya? Hahaha."

Sekaligus mereka adalah dua hati yang pernah dan masih terlibat dalam perasaan cinta terpendam yang juga menjadi takdir yang harus dijalani mereka.

"Dasar, kau, adik nakal!"

Berakhir indah atau sedihkah kisah cinta mereka berdua ini?

Entahlah, Sasori dan Sakura tak tahu.

Yang mereka tahu, ini jauh lebih baik daripada mereka harus terusir dari singgasana hati satu sama lain.

Tamat

* * *

**Oke, saya merasa munafik karena saya sempet heran dan merasa frustasi karena kebanyakan, ending fic ALM (I atau II) hanya dua macam: sad/tragedy, atau cliffhanger. Dan sekarang apa? Saya sendiri termasuk salah satu diantara mereka T.T #headbang**

**Saya harap ada fic ALM yang ber-happyforeverafter ending :D**

**Review dan feedback sangat dihargai:3**

**Ayo turut partisipasi dalam event ALM II, **_**guys **_**:D**


End file.
